


Wrecking Ball

by StarlightCrystalline (MindMangler)



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/StarlightCrystalline
Summary: Set after the events of Defending Jacob, a new neighbour moves in across the road from Andy and Laurie. She tries to keep to herself. It doesn't really work out that way.Spoilers for Defending Jacob included, so buyer beware.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Laurie Barber (mentioned), Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Wrecking Ball

It had all started in such a silly way. You had moved into your new house - a beautiful three bedroom, all ready for you to flip it and sell it - and on your third day in your new neighbourhood, you had backed your ageing Honda directly into a pricey Audi as it turned into its drive.

You had been prepared for the owner to blast you, to scream at you, to utterly run you from the street. You hadn’t been prepared for the handsome man, with his sad eyes and his brilliant smile, to apologise to  _ you _ , and offer to buy you dinner. It didn’t matter whose fault it was, he said. It was an easy fix, and wouldn’t you like to join him for some Chinese?

You had accepted - you had been on your way to find food when you had driven into his car, after all - and that was it. You exchanged names. You ordered, you chatted, you ate, you both had a couple of beers, the chatting turned to flirting, and before you knew what was happening, you were on your back on his couch, Andy buried deep inside you, groaning into your neck as your nails dragged across his sweat slick - and  _ very _ muscular - back.

Afterwards, you had awkwardly straightened your clothing, thanked Andy for dinner and, well, dessert and done a hasty walk of shame back across the road. Had you noticed his wedding ring? You couldn’t really say for sure. Had you noticed the photographs of Andy with a beautiful dark haired woman, and a handsome young man who resembled them both? You hadn’t really been looking.

You  _ had _ noticed how cold the house seemed, how impersonal, how empty. If it was filled with any emotion - and all houses were - it was filled with sorrow, with regret, and with a simmering anger. It was filled with the same emotions that Andy kept just below the surface. He had an easy smile, and expressive face, and ocean eyes that you could drown in. But he wasn’t happy. Even in the afterglow and relaxation of sex, he had been distant and sad.

You pushed it from your mind, and got on with your life. You were here to do a job. Redesign, renovate, sell, move. It was what you did. It was what you loved. You had a restless soul and you loved to fix what was broken. 

You should have seen it coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I just had to come and meet you, Andy has told me so many wonderful things about you!” Laurie Barber gushed to you. Andy’s wife. Gushed. To  ** you ** . What wonderful things? You’d only spent a few hours together that night, and since then exchanged nothing more than waved greetings in passing. 

You’d had no clue who Andy Barber was when you moved in to the house in Newton, but within a week you were well and truly caught up on all the local gossip. Andy was a former Assistant DA, his teenage son - Jacob - had gone on trial for the murder of a classmate, for which he was ultimately acquitted. He was married to Laurie, a teacher, who had lost control of her car some time after the trial, crashing herself and Jacob into the entrance of a tunnel. Jacob had been a coma for weeks before succumbing to his injuries. Laurie remembered nothing of the crash or the lead up to it.

Thank God it wasn’t anything complicated.

You awkwardly accepted the hug that Laurie offered you, trying not to think how the last time you had your arms wrapped around someone, it was her husband as he pounded into you, while she had been in a hospital bed recovering from the crash that had ultimately claimed her son’s life.

“You helped him so much, if there’s anything you need, please - just ask.” Laurie pulled back from you and gazed into your eyes with an intensity that was almost frightening.

“Oh...” you faltered. “Of course. And you, me. I mean, you can come to me, too.” Smooth. “Andy’s been helpful to me, too.” Why? Why would you say that?

“Andy? Helpful?” Laurie looked sceptical.

“Well, he clued me in on the best Chinese in the area.”

Laurie laughed. “That’s about as helpful as he gets, believe me.” She gestured to your paint spattered clothing. “Well, I can see you’re busy, so I’ll let you get back to it. I just want you to know that you can feel free to visit us any time. Any time at all.”

“Thank you. And Laurie, I’m so sorry about your son.” You added, sincerely. You wished you could have worded it better, because despite your sincerity, your words had a hollow ring. Of course they did. You never knew Jacob, you were only just meeting Laurie, and Andy... well, best not think about that. That you managed any warmth to your words was something of a miracle to you.

“Oh.” Laurie’s face went blank, her eyes cold. “Yes, thank you. Jacob was a wonderful boy.” Her words were almost mechanical, but you shrugged it off. She was a grieving mother who had been through hell in the past year, even before her only child’s death. Who were you to question, or judge? She looked at you, almost distrustfully, before smiling and turning to head down the path, across the road and back to the house she shared now only with her husband.

With Andy.

Damnit.

~~~~~~~~~~~

With an almighty crash, your step ladder went out from under you. Your arms flailed, hands grabbing at the floating shelf you had just fixed to the wall, in what was an almost laughable attempt to stop yourself from face planting among your tools.

“OWWW!” You couldn’t control the volume of your voice in your surprise, as the shelf tore away from the wall, your legs tangled in the ladder and you went down in a graceless heap. You quickly glanced up. “FUCK!” One of the bolts holding the shelf up had sheared. How the hell did you even manage that?

You were pulled from your amazement as someone pounded heavily on the front door. Groaning, you got to your feet and - after extricating your legs from the ladder - limped slightly to the door to answer it. When you finally wrenched it open, you were surprised to see Andy.

“Y/n, hey - I heard yelling and thumping over here.” He gazed at you, concern clear on his handsome face. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all fine.” You gestured vaguely towards the living room. “There was a shelf mishap, and a clumsy renovator, and an evil step ladder. And one of the weakest bolts known to mankind.” You blew a strand of hair out of you face and looked up at him. “Were you coming to my aid?”

“Yeah, that was the plan.” A sheepish grin worked it’s way across Andy’s face, and the tips of his ears went pink. “I don’t know how much help I would have been if you  _ were  _ being attacked.” He added, rubbing his beard.

“I’m sure you would have held your own.” You smiled, thinking of all those muscles hidden under his clothing. Nope, don’t do _ that _ . “Well, even though you saved me from absolutely nothing, would you like to come in for a coffee? I mean, you came all this way.” Jesus Christ, what was wrong with you?

“That’s true, I did come  _ all this way. _ ” Andy agreed as he looked over at his shoulder, at the miniscule distance between your house and his. He turned back to you, and his eyes had darkened. “I think a coffee is the least you could do for me.”

“I’m sure I can rustle up something better.” You called as you sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen at the rear of the house. Was there  _ any _ way to stop your mouth from saying things? You heard the front door close and Andy’s quiet footsteps as he followed you through to the kitchen.

“You’re renovating this all on your own?”

“Yep.” You filled the kettle, set it on the stove top and turned on the gas burner. “I only have instant, sorry.”

“Fine.” Andy waved his hand, then leaned back against the counter top. “This is a big job for one person.”

“Well, I mean... I’ll get some help with some stuff - I can’t do electric or plumbing - but I’ve given myself a year. It’ll get done.” You shrugged.

“And then what?”

“And then I put it on the market, sell it to a happy family, and find another house to do it to.”

“In Boston or...?”

“Probably not.” You pottered around the messy kitchen, finding mugs, spoons, coffee. “I tend not to stay in one place too long, you know?”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Andy sounded intrigued, his intense gaze following you. “Packing up your whole life every year? Never getting settled in one city?”

“My whole life doesn’t amount to much.” You laughed. “I’ve been doing this for about fifteen years now, my life fits easily in the back of a U-Haul, with room to spare.”

“Hmm.” Andy’s eyes looked at you thoughtfully. “That actually does sound appealing.”

“You don’t like living here?”

“Not lately.” His gaze wandered boldly over you. “Although I’m feeling pretty good about it right now.” He pushed away from the counter and stalked towards you.

“Andy...” Your voice was hardly above a whisper.

Your name was a raspy mutter from his lips as he reached out and shut off the gas burner. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about what we did that night.” He stepped right up to you, his large frame crowding you against the counter. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought of it every time you touch yourself in your bed, that my name isn’t the one you’re gasping when you cum.” He turned his head and licked the shell of your ear. “Don’t tell me you’re not soaking wet right this minute.”

He wasn’t wrong, about any of it. Your entire body felt like it was vibrating, strung so tight by his closeness, but...

“But, your wife.” You pushed the words out on a shaky breath.

“My wife killed my son.” Andy replied, bluntly.

“In an accident.”

“No.” He stepped back, and stared down at you. “It wasn’t an accident. She killed him, and she did it on purpose. I can hardly stand to look at her.”

“I’m sorry.” You looked at the floor, at a loss for words. Finally.

“No, I’m sorry.” Andy sighed. “I don’t... I was... I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

He turned to leave, and your arms shot out, hands once again grabbing blindly, this time for the front of Andy’s shirt. You pulled him to you, and stood up to your full height, crashing your lips into his. He groaned and pulled you flush against him, his beard scratching at your soft skin as he kissed you with a desperation that surprised you. One large hand cradled the back of your head, his fingers winding into your hair, while the other ran down your back to cup your ass, grinding himself into you.

You moaned as you felt his hard length press against you, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between your parted lips, twining it with yours. You practically melted against his body - really, it was pathetic how quickly and easily this man affected you. You pulled away, gasping for breath and stared silently into his lust blown eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at you as a slow smirk spread across your kiss swollen lips. He returned it with a smile of his own, one which grew as you moved in and kissed down his neck, before sinking to your knees in front of him.

Your name broke from his lips in a moan as you gently pulled his sweats and briefs down, and his already hard cock slapped against his abs, as he raised his tee shirt over his head. His breath hitched slightly as you took him firmly in your hand, swiping your thumb over the bead of pre-cum leaking from the reddened tip.

“You’re right, you know.” You mused before slowly licking from the base of his shaft to the tip, swirling your tongue over his head.

“Right about what?” Andy’s deep voice was a gasped rumble.

“You are who I think of when I get myself off.” You glanced up at him from under your lashes, and his cock twitched in your hand as you made eye contact. “Every single time since that night.” You wrapped your lips around his tip and massaged your tongue against him. His strong fingers wound into your hair and his fingertips pressed against your scalp. Without warning, you opened your mouth wider, relaxed your throat and slid down his length.

“Jesus!” He hissed, before moaning as you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head, your tongue swirling around his throbbing length. His grip on your head tightened as you enthusiastically sucked him off. “Where the fuck have you been my whole life?”

You couldn’t help but wonder the same thing as you hummed around his thick cock, one hand grasping his thigh, the other gently massaging his balls. You weren’t a prude, by any measure, but generally speaking you preferred a couple of dates to get to know someone before you did the dirty, but here you were, your second time talking to the man, and his cock was half way down your throat.

Andy abruptly pulled away from you, saliva trailing from your lips to connect to the tip of his cock.

“Did I do something wrong?” You looked up at him with wide eyes. You suspected a very strong innocence kink in Andy and you weren’t disappointed as he roughly pulled you to a standing position.

“Not a thing, princess.” One long finger under your chin tilted your head back to look at him. “But I’m not cumming in your mouth, and you have far too many clothes on.” He glanced down at your paint and plaster covered overalls. “So why don’t we unhook this,” his fingers deftly undid one side. “and then this pesky thing.” Free of the buckles, the front of your overalls fell away revealing an old skimpy bra. Far from sexy, but very practical, working in the heat. The denim slid from your body, leaving you in only your old bra and cotton panties. Damnit. If you’d known  _ this _ was going to happen...

“What?” You pulled your focus back to the man in front of you.

“I said, perfect.” Andy muttered, leaning in and capturing your lips in a heated kiss. His hands smoothed along your heated skin, before grasping just below your ass and lifting you to sit on the kitchen counter. You grinned into the kiss as he quickly unhooked your bra and pulled it from you, his warm hands immediately covering your breasts, kneading them and twisting at your nipples. You groaned into the kiss and pulled at your panties, desperately wriggling out of them. Andy chuckled.

“Shut up.” Your voice was almost a whine, and you couldn’t care less. “I need you in me.” You kicked your panties away and wrapped your legs around his slim waist. One of Andy’s hands slid down your front to slide through your folds and he groaned as he felt the wetness there.

“Sweetheart, all for me?”

“You see anyone else here?” You gasped as he smoothly slid one thick finger into your channel. You ground your hips forward, desperately seeking release already. You’d needed it ever since you had opened the front door and saw Andy standing there. Andy added a second finger and he scissored them inside you, opening you up, as his mouth worked over your throat, greedily sucking marks onto your skin. One of your hands reached out and lazily pumped his cock. “I need you in me.” You whined.

“Such a needy little princess,” Andy grunted, removing his fingers and immediately lining himself up. He dragged you forward, and with one swift, strong thrust, he was buried in you. You reached up and gripped his strong shoulders, hissing at the stretch of your body, but arching into him, wanting - no,  _ needing  _ \- to be as close to him as possible. Inarticulate groans rumbled up from his chest as he thrust into you over and over with a hurried desperation, the only discernible word was your name. You tried to keep up with his thrusts, but Andy gripped your hips hard to still you, and so you just wrapped your arms around his neck and held on for the ride. You could feel your orgasm racing towards you, and when one of Andy’s hands slid between the two of you to slide through your slick and over your clit, he hardly had to touch you and you were clenching hard around him as the pleasure rushed through you. Your body sagged, but Andy held you firm and kept going, his face nestled in the crook of your neck.

“That’s it.” He mumbled against your hot skin. “You’re so good for me, so good.” He bit down as you clenched around him, your tired body awakening with his praise. You felt him smile. “My good girl got another one for me?” You could only moan in response as he shifted his body, the change in angle hitting you in all the right places. Before you knew it, you were panting his name in a steady mantra, as an even stronger coil tightened in your belly. With one strong thrust and a nip to your neck, it snapped and you let out a cry, shuddering around Andy as he held you tight, his rhythm faltering before he stilled his hips and pulsed inside you, filling you, your name a raspy groan.

“Wow.” You were panting hard as he pulled out and away from you. “That was...” you trailed off as you looked up at him. “Andy?” You reached out to him and swiped your thumb across his cheek, shocked to see tears in his eyes. “Are you okay? Did I... did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Andy shook his head slightly, his hand raising to cover yours. “You did nothing wrong. I don’t know why I’m...” He sniffled, then smiled at you. “It’s fine. I’m fine. This isn’t a bad thing, okay?”

“Okay.” You nodded. “So...” you looked around the kitchen. “Still want that coffee?”

Andy laughed, and swiped at his eyes. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“Good.” You hopped off the counter and searched for paper towels as you felt your combined juices slide down your thighs. “Hmm, maybe a shower first.” You grinned up at Andy. “Fancy seeing some more of the house?”

His blue eyes were fond as he smiled down at you. “Lead the way, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I love comments, so please feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Come and play with me over at [Tumblr](https://starlightcrystalline.tumblr.com/) and join in on all the Shameless Hoe Shenanigans my friends and I indulge in 💚


End file.
